


My brother’s blood

by GreenLeoFiend



Category: Heroes: Nathan and Peter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e18 Parasite, Gen, Memories, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLeoFiend/pseuds/GreenLeoFiend





	My brother’s blood

**Title: My brother’s blood  
Challenge: 11—Blood  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: T  
Characters/Fandom: Heroes: Nathan and Peter  
Spoilers/Warnings: Volume 1: Chapter 11, 13, 18, and 19**  
 **Word Count: 200**  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks ago it was the blood that captured me.

The time on the painting came and passed.

But when I saw the blood stains on his t-shirt, it was all I could see.  Peter was talking to me but all I did was stare, stare at the blood.

I presented myself as the gatekeeper, I prided myself with fixing messes.  But it reality, I am a chicken.  I never knew what true fear was until those two weeks that Peter clung to life that coma.  When he woke, he took off again, without a trace.

And a week later he appeared in my office again, and again it was the first thing I saw.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me.

“Is that blood?  Is it yours?” I whispered.

Peter shook his head.

But looking into his eyes, it may as well have been.  I wanted him to stay with me.  I wish I never turned around.  For when I did, again he was gone.

I went to Vegas.  I should have never left.

The next time I saw him, the next day, again, he was covered in blood, this time his own.  
   



End file.
